


never wanna get in the way (i said it)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was nothing but a distant figure in every life she touched, in and out before she could ever make herself someone able to missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never wanna get in the way (i said it)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do as much of this damn song as I can, I guess

It wasn't that she didn't care for anyone or that she was really that distant of a person, but after enough years, she began to learn that it was not beneficial to get so close to someone that they would the way she never changed, that they would change while she did not. It was not something that was so easy to explain, and it was not something that was so easy to believe even if she did explain it.

The very few times that she explained herself and the fewer times that she was believed, it was only hard on both parties. Eventually, she would have to leave, before things got too hard, before she had to watch them waste away while she remained just the same as she was when they had first met. That was why she eventually stopped, and she was nothing but a distant figure in every life she touched, in and out before she could ever make herself someone able to missed.

Diana knew how to stay away, but then there came a day when she was faced with somebody who already knew all about her, or at least enough to know how she did not change. He went in knowing this already, and went in knowing enough about her that she never had to explain herself, and the only thing she had to worry about was what would happen when things would fall apart for them, because things always fell apart when she was the only permanent thing.

And yet Bruce didn't let that concern him, and he didn't let her stay away, even when she insisted it was better that they keep this professional, that they keep a safe distance for both of their sakes. He would be fine, he told her, but he surely would not be if he did as she told and kept the distance. Her arguments, her insistence that he would end up miserable if he pursued this, were ignored, and no matter how she tried to stay out of his way, he made an effort to stay in hers.

She wished she could say that she continued to avoid him for his own protection, but if he didn't want to be protected, there was nothing she could do about that.

 


End file.
